Marks Fire
by Ckamilafanstwilight
Summary: El golpe de una puerta le aviso que su infierno comenzaba. Isabella rápidamente guardo el anillo bajo su almohada y se metió debajo de las mantas rogando a Dios que el infeliz que estaba abajo se olvidara de ella por lo menos una noche - ED/BE
1. Realidades

_**S**ummary**:**_ El golpe de una puerta le aviso que su infierno comenzaba. Isabella rápidamente guardo el anillo bajo su almohada y se metió debajo de las mantas rogando a Dios que el infeliz que estaba abajo se olvidara de ella por lo menos una noche.

Bella es víctima de los constantes abusos de James, su tutor. Un día cualquiera se encuentra con la menor de los Cullen ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante en la vida de Bella? Todo cambiara ¿Será para mejor

_**D**esclaymer**:**_ Los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**M**arks** F**ire_

_Capitulo 1: Realidades_

La castaña miro su anillo otra vez, sintiendo oleadas de familiaridad. El oro resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de su cuarto, y ella estaba embobada mirando el brillo del hermoso mineral. El anillo que antes había pertenecido a su madre brillaba en todo su esplendor y las palabras grabadas en la fina joya inundaban su mente. "Nunca estas sola" esas eran las palabras que se leían en el ya muy viejo anillo, pero aun así no perdían su brillo.

El golpe de una puerta le aviso que su infierno comenzaba. Isabella rápidamente guardo el anillo bajo su almohada y se metió debajo de las mantas rogando a Dios que el infeliz que estaba abajo se olvidara de ella por lo menos una noche. Cuando sintió las pisadas en las escaleras, cerró los ojos con fuerzas sintiendo su corazón estallar en su pecho. Pero no por la felicidad o la dicha. Ese golpeteo que tenía su corazón lo ocasionaba el miedo y el terror, porque ella sabía lo que venía y aunque deseara que no fuera así, no lo podía evitar.

La puerta del cuarto de Isabella se abrió lentamente dando paso a un hombre mayor. No tan mayor para decir viejo, el hombre tenía sus cuarenta y tres años bien cumplidos, pero para Isabella el no era un hombre, era un monstruo sacado de la peor película de terror. Lentamente el hombre entro en la habitación de Isabella cerrando la puerta tras de sí y cuando esta sonó con un pequeño "clic" Isabella supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Lentamente sintió que las tapas de su edredón se levantaban pero no abrió los ojos. No quería ver la cara de su asqueroso "padre" como se hacía llamar y también por si por algún extraño motivo su atacante sentía algo de compasión por ella al verla dormida. Sintió como las manos del monstruo se colaban por entre sus piernas, acariciando y tocando todo a su paso. Cuando llego a su entrepierna, tembló ligeramente, pero eso fue suficiente para que el monstruo supiera que ella estaba despierta.

- ¿Así que estas despierta y no recibes a tu papito como corresponde? – dijo levantando su cabeza hacia Isabella y comenzó a dejarle besos por todo su cuello. Ella tembló.

- Por favor – rogo Isabella aun con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Por favor que? – pregunto James mientras bajaba el pantalón de pijama de Isabella y comenzaba a sacar lentamente su ropa interior

- No lo hagas – rogo otra vez

Pero el no la escucho. Acto seguido se bajo los pantalones y no le importaban las suplicas de la joven muchacha ni los sollozos que salían de su pecho. Sin piedad y con una brutalidad enorme, entro en ella desgarrándola por dentro. A él no le importaba el daño que podía causarle, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, la ocupaba como el más simple objeto que podía existir. Con más fuerza que antes, seguía entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la pobre muchacha mientras ella se mordía el labio para aplacar los gritos de dolor que estaba sintiendo. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y los sollozos de su pecho no paraban de salir con fuerza desgarradora. Pero Isabella sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, así que cerró los ojos y dejo que el hombre que tenia encima hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. No sabe cuánto tiempo el estuvo dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo, pero cuando sintió algo dentro de ella y el hombre soltó un gruñido, supo que había terminado. El salió del cuerpo de Isabella y eso a ella le provoco un jadeo de dolor. El hombre le toco la mejilla suavemente y la veía con deseo y lujuria.

- A sido tan bueno como siempre, querida. Sabes… te pareces a tu madre – dijo antes de golpear su mejilla con fuerza y ella supo que mañana su cara estaría hinchada y morada.

Sin nada más que decir ni hacer, el hombre se subió los pantalones y dejo a Isabella tirada en su cama, con sus lagrimas en los ojos y sollozando con fuerza. Se arropo como pudo y se aovillo en la cama sintiéndose sucia y usada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras pensaba y rogaba que la pesadilla que vivía terminara de una maldita vez. No supo cuando terminaron sus sollozos y cuando cayó en la inconsciencia, lo único que quería era que llegara el día y con ello un poco mas de paz.

* * *

Edward Cullen era un reconocido y prestigioso médico que trabajaba en el hospital de Chicago. Conocido por su gran corazón y su gran talento en la medicina, Edward Cullen era uno de los jóvenes más guapos con los que te podías topar. Sus orbes verdes y su sonrisa hacían a más de una enfermera suspirar cuando lo veían por los pasillos. Y qué decir de su cuerpo. El no era solo una persona con un gran corazón, el tenia un cuerpo de infarto. Camisas diseñadas especialmente por su hermana escondían su marcado pecho.

Él gozaba de una familia excepcional. Tenía unos padres que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Carlisle Cullen, era su padre. Jefe del hospital donde él trabajaba, era su gran inspiración y su mejor ejemplo. Esme Cullen, era su dulce y cariñosa madre. Ella era diseñadora de interiores pero pasaba casi todo su tiempo en casa. Era una madre excepcional. Por otro lado estaban sus hermanos. Edward era el del medio. Emmett era su hermano mayor, pero perfectamente podía pasar por un niño de cinco años. El era un oso. Simplemente eso. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por sus músculos, hasta podía parecer intimidante, pero él era lejos eso. El tenía una mentalidad de un niño pequeño. Y Alice era su hermana pequeña. Ella era una pequeña duende llena de energía que aparte era diseñadora de ropa. Siempre su sueño fue ese, tener su propia marca de ropa y con esfuerzo y positivismo, lo logro. Y como olvidar a sus cuñados. Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Eran una de las mejores personas que conocía. Ambos hermanos, se habían enamorados de sus hermanos.

A lo mejor dentro de todo lo bueno que tenia y que lo hacía feliz, sentía que le faltaba algo. El amor. Si, siendo el tan guapo y tan interesante, aun no podía encontrar a la mujer que lo hiciera suspirar y perder el sueño. Había tenido otras relaciones amorosas, eso era obvio. El tenía veinte y cinco años recién cumplidos y había tenido todas las experiencias con una mujer, pero aun no encontraba a su alma gemela… el sentía que estaba destinado a estar solo y como no tenía a nadie a parte de su familia, dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo libre al hospital.

El tono de su teléfono celular lo saco de todas sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Hola? – respondió Edward al teléfono

- ¡Hermanito! – respondió una aterciopelada voz, Edward sonrió al escucharla

- Alice que honor escucharte – dijo Edward sarcásticamente

- Lo sé. Edward hoy en la noche tenemos una comida en la casa. Invite a una amiga que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo ¿vienes cierto? – el tono que ocupo Alice siempre hacia que la gente le digiera que sí. Edward suspiro derrotado

- Está bien Alice. ¿A qué hora? – pregunto

- A las ocho. Espero que vengas y no me falles -

- Estaré ahí a las ocho en punto, mi general – dijo Edward a modo de broma. Alice rio al otro lado de la línea

- Ok Edward nos vemos –

- Nos vemos Alice – dicho esto la comunicación se corto

Edward suspiro derrotado y se levanto de su escritorio y tomando sus cosas, salió de su consulta. Al salir se despidió de su secretaria, Jesica que soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio pasar. Edward hiso como si no hubiese presenciado aquello y siguió su camino rumbo a su auto. Un hermoso Volvo plateado.

Ya en él, se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento, que se ubicaba solo a unas cuadras del hospital. Rápidamente entro y se cambio su ropa y se coloco una menos formal. Ocupo unos jeans negros un poco ajustado, pero sin parecer ridículo y una playera blanca. Sobre esta se coloco una chaqueta negra. Abrocho sus zapatillas y tomando las llaves salió rápidamente de su departamento. Aunque aún faltaba una hora para la cena que Alice había organizado, él quería ir antes donde su familia para hablar un rato con ellos. Con ese plan en mente, se subió a su Volvo y partió rumbo a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

Hello :)

aqui vengo con otro fic... este es el culpable de que demore "Mi Historia" xd estoy muy metida con la trama

voy a actualizar una o dos veces por semana :) todo depende de mi nivel de inspiracion que ojala no se vaya (yn)

Espero que les agrade la idea, es la primera vez que trato un tema tan... Fuerte (?)

y tambien es mi primera vez (:$) escribiendo en tercera persona :S no se si este bien, pero de eso se trata de que me digan sus criticas... todo lo que ustedes me dicen es bueno para mi. Gracias por los consejos :)

besytoooos y gracias por leer

nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion

_**C**kamilafanstwilight_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**S**ummary**:**_ El golpe de una puerta le aviso que su infierno comenzaba. Isabella rápidamente guardo el anillo bajo su almohada y se metió debajo de las mantas rogando a Dios que el infeliz que estaba abajo se olvidara de ella por lo menos una noche.

Bella es víctima de los constantes abusos de James, su tutor. Un día cualquiera se encuentra con la menor de los Cullen ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante en la vida de Bella? Todo cambiara ¿Será para mejor?

_**D**esclaymer**:**_ Los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**M**arks** F**ire_

_Capitulo 2 _

A las siete de la mañana, el despertador de Isabella Swan sonó.

Bella se levanto rápidamente ganándose un mareo por eso. Su cuerpo dolía. Cada parte de su menudo cuerpo estaba adolorido por la actividad de la noche anterior. Tomo su neceser y corrió al baño para darse una ducha. Evito mirarse al espejo y se metió al agua frio. Reprimió un gemido al sentir el agua en su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se acomodo a la sensación. Se enjabono su cuerpo, y las imágenes de lo sucedido en la noche llegaron a su mente. Empezó a frotar todo su cuerpo con más fuerza que antes dejando todo rojo. Aun sentía las manos de su "padre" en todo su cuerpo. Cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir limpiándose, cerro el grifo del agua y bajo lentamente de la ducha.

Ya en su habitación se coloco unos jeans y una blusa azul, sobre esta se coloco un chaleco de lana. Se dirigió al baño para maquillarse. Bella odiaba maquillarse, pero era necesario para cubrir todas las marcas que quedaban impresas en su piel. Cuando se vio en el espejo, gimió. Su cara estaba hinchada, no tanto, podía pasar desapercibido, pero la moradura de su pómulo izquierdo era muy visible. Aplico toda la base que pudo para que la herida no se viera y un poco de sombras en sus ojos. Cuando estaba presentable, salió de su habitación para hacer el desayuno.

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepara todo. James se despertaba siempre a las ocho y a él le gustaba que cuando llegara a la cocina todo estuviera listo. El trabajaba en una cadena de hoteles y le pagaban muy bien. Si Isabella lo viera por ese lado, ella podría decir que no le faltaba nada. Pero no podía decir eso. Ni siquiera podía ver el lado bueno de todo. James era un monstruo con ella.

En esos términos siguió haciendo el desayuno y tenía todo servido cuando el bajo las escaleras y se sentó.

- Buenos días Bella – dijo el hombre antes de empezar a comer. Bella musito algo parecido a unos buenos días y se sentó junto a él, revolviendo sus cereales en la leche.

- Isabella – Bella reprimió la mueca ante su nombre completo – me iré una semana a Seattle, por unas cosas del hotel. Cuando llegue quiero que todo este tal y como lo deje entendiste – Bella asintió rápidamente mostrando un repentino interés. Estaría una semana fuera del infierno. – era eso. Eeeh…. Nos vemos Bella – luego de eso, James subió a su habitación y con maleta en mano salió de su casa.

Cuando la puerta sonó, Bella sintió que tenía un peso menos en sus hombros. Lavo todo los platos sucios y guardo todas las cosas que sobraron y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se acerco a su cama. Lentamente saco el anillo que había escondido la noche anterior de bajo de su almohada y se lo coloco en su pulgar derecho. Se arropo con sus mantas y cerró los ojos, por fin durmiendo tranquila.

Cuatro horas después, Bella despertó sintiendo su cuerpo menos adolorido que en un principio. Se levanto perezosamente y camino hacia el baño. Ya allí, se retoco un poco el maquillaje y arreglo su cabello lo que más pudo. Al salir del baño, Bella decidió que iría de compras. Eso era algo raro en ella. A Bella nunca le habían gustado las compras, y que fuera a comprar a su voluntad era un gran acontecimiento. Por un momento, su mente viajo unos cuantos años atrás y pensó en una pequeña duende de ojos verdes que siempre la obligaba a comprarse ropa. Sonrió con tristeza y saco esos pensamientos de su mente. Tomo su bolso y viendo que no le faltara nada, salió de la casa rumbo al centro comercial.

Lentamente camino hacia su auto. Un audi coupe blanco. Un regalo de su "papito" pero que nunca ocupaba porque él nunca la dejaba salir. Ni siquiera la dejaba ejercer su profesión de editora porque según él, no tenía que preocuparse por dinero porque para eso estaban los hombres. Se subió en él carro y arranco a una velocidad prudente. Coloco la radio y justo en ese momento estaba sonando "Life is wonderful" de Jason Mraz. Ella rio sin gracia cuando escuchaba la canción. ¿Podía haber algo más irónico que eso? Ella pensó que no. El cantante hablaba sobre las maravillas de la vida. Todas las cosas buenas y ella pensando y pensado… nunca encontró algo buena en la suya. Quizás en algún tiempo ella fue feliz junto con sus padres y sus amigos de secundaria pero después de eso… todo se volvió negro, un pozo sin fondo.

Sin ser realmente consiente del camino llego al centro comercial. Aparco su coche en el estacionamiento y bajo lentamente de él.

Ya en el centro comercial, paso por diferentes tiendas. Unas tiendas de decoración, otras de pinturas. Entro a una librería y compro unos cuantos libros para entretenerse mientras el monstruo estuviera afuera. Siguió con sus recorridos hasta las muy temibles tiendas de ropa. Llego a una tienda en particular que le llamo la atención. Su ropa tenía muchos estilos y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en ella.

- Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto una voz cantarina, muy familiar para Bella, demasiado familiar para ella. Ella se dio vuelta lentamente y no espero ver lo que sus ojos vieron.

Detrás de ella, solo a unos centímetros se encontraba Alice Cullen. Su mejor amiga de la secundaria. Según el criterio de Bella ella se encontraba igual que siempre. Su cabello seguía siendo corto y sus puntas iban dirigidas a varias direcciones. Sus ojos seguían siendo de ese verde cautivador y aun tenían ese pequeño toque de diversión.

Por otro lado, Alice no estaba menos sorprendida que Bella. Nunca pensó volver a toparse con Isabella Swan. Luego de la fiesta de graduación, no se habían visto nunca más. Alice la encontró igual. Seguía siendo esa chica hermosa que había conocido durante la etapa escolar. Pero había algo en ella que la inquietaba. A lo mejor eran sus ojos. Estos ya no brillaban como antes o a lo mejor era su rostro que se veía algo ¿hinchado? No estaba segura pero eso no le importo a la hora de abrazarla.

- ¡Bella! – grito la pequeña Alice. Se colgó en el cuello de su amiga y esta le devolvió el abrazo emocionada de a verla encontrado nuevamente.

- ¡Alice! – chillo Bella aun abrazándola – No puedo creerlo

- Yo tampoco – dijo Alice soltándola un poco para poderse mirar – pero mírate ¡estas hermosísima! – Bella se sonrojo por el comentario y bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- Tu también – dijo Bella

- Okey, okey… tenemos que ir a tomar un café – Alice corrió a buscar su cartera y llego en menos de un minuto donde Bella – Ang, quédate a cargo de la tienda. Vuelvo en un rato –

Así, tomaron rumbo hacia el café que se encontraba en el centro comercial. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bella sentía algo de esperanza y comodidad con una persona. Hablaron de trivialidades sin importancia hasta cuando llegaron al café. Alice pidió un Expreso, mientras Bella pidió un café helado. Cuando sus pedidos llegaron, comenzaron a conversar más tranquilas.

- Y ¿esa tienda? ¿es tuya? – pregunto Bella. Ella solo quería mantener los temas de conversación fuera de su persona. Quería mantener ocupada la mente de Alice, aunque conociéndola como la conocía sabría que no podría contra Alice

- ¡Sí! – dijo Alice aplaudiendo – cumplí mi gran sueño ahora mis diseños se venden en toda América y próximamente abriré una boutique en Paris – respondió orgullosa de sí misma

- Me alegro por ti Alice. Siempre supe que llegarías lejos – respondió Bella con una sonrisa sincera. Alice era de esas personas que merecían siempre lo mejor y le alegraba saber que su amiga había podido cumplir sus sueños. Bella tomo un poco de su café helado mientras Alice hacia lo mismo con su expreso.

- Ok pero hemos hablado mucho de mi ¿Cómo están Charlie y René? – pregunto con una sonrisa Alice. Pero esta rápidamente desapareció de su rostro al ver la cara de Bella. La castaña sabía que era inevitable que Alice preguntara por sus padres pero tenía una vaga esperanza a que se le olvidara el tema o que por ultimo no lo preguntara.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – pregunto Alice al ver que su amiga no respondió y sus ojos lentamente se fueron anegando de lagrimas. Rápidamente el ambiente paso de felicidad y emoción a tristeza y melancolía.

- Ellos… René y Charlie… -

- Ok Bella no tienes que decirlo fui una estúpida al preguntarte y…- trato de decir Alice, pero no pudo seguir por qué Bella soltó todo de golpe.

- René y Charlie murieron hace tres año –

Todo lo que hubo después de esa confesión, fue silencio.

* * *

Hello! :)

chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews! me esmere y aqui les dejo el cap 2 :) espero que le guste... el lunes tengo el tercero

gracias por todo en verdad me hacen feliz!

esperosus reviews!!! y gracias de nuevo por todo

besytooos

pd: desde aqui las cosas cambiaran :S


	3. Capitulo 3

**S**_ummary_: El golpe de una puerta le aviso que su infierno comenzaba. Isabella rápidamente guardo el anillo bajo su almohada y se metió debajo de las mantas rogando a Dios que el infeliz que estaba abajo se olvidara de ella por lo menos una noche.

Bella es víctima de los constantes abusos de James, su tutor. Un día cualquiera se encuentra con la menor de los Cullen ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante en la vida de Bella? Todo cambiara ¿Será para mejor?

**D**_esclaimer_: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**M**__arks__** F**__ire_

_Capitulo 3_

Alice no sabía qué diablos hacer. Ella se recriminaba por haber sido tan entrometida y tan malditamente preguntona, pero ella no tenia como saberlo. Bella en tanto trataba, con todas sus fuerzas no llorar ni mostrarse débil. Pero hubo un momento en que las lágrimas ya no la dejaron ver. Y eso fue lo que incito a Alice, a pararse de su asiento y darle un abrazo apretado.

Bella lloro como no lo hacía en años.

Todas aquellas lágrimas reprimidas, salieron, todo el dolor que sintió, mas estando sola, sin nadie que la apoyara. Sintió los cálidos y pequeños brazos de Alice rodearla y por fin se sintió protegida, como hace tantos año no lo hacía. Sintió que tenía en alguien en quien confiar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y trato como pudo calmar los sollozos que salían de su pecho. Por otro lado, Alice no estaba mejor. Ella no podía imaginar el infierno que estaba viviendo Bella y lo peor era que ella sabía que había más. Se habían dejado de ver por cinco años, pero Bella seguía siendo esa chica frágil que había conocido. Ella no solo estaba mal por lo de sus padres… había algo más. Aquellos ojos que siempre fueron sinceros, llenos de luz e inocencia se habían perdido. Ahora eran pálidos, sin brillo, tristes… algo escondía, algo la atormentaba… Y Alice no la dejaría tranquila hasta saberlo. Ya se había separado una vez… pero no lo volvería a hacer.

Se separaron lentamente y Bella se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas cayendo por la cara de Alice. Ella rápidamente se las limpió y Alice la imito. Se dio cuenta de que se mostro débil ante ella, fue un alivio, pero ella se había prometido, hace tiempo cuando sus padres murieron no mostrarse débil ante los demás y el miedo de que Alice siendo tan intuitiva sospechara de algo, le daba pánico

- Discúlpame Alice… - comenzó a decir Bella

- No, no te disculpes… mejor vamos a otro lugar – dijo Alice parándose, Bella la imito y dejando el pago en la mesa salieron del café.

Bella siguió a Alice con la mirada gacha hasta su tienda. Ahí, Alice saco un vestido que tenía guardado en una caja. Era azul. Muy sencillo y por como recordaba Alice, era el tipo de vestido que Bella ocuparía. Aun así, ella saco unos tres vestidos más.

Alice se despidió de Ángela diciéndole que cuando fuera la hora cerrara.

- ¿hay algún problema si voy a tu casa ahora? – pregunto Alice a Bella. Ella lo pensó un poco. Si le hubiera hecho esa pregunta ayer, le habría dado un si rotundo. Pero como James no estaba, ella asintió tímidamente y salieron rumbo a los estacionamientos.

Ahí, Alice se monto en su carro y Bella en el suyo. Bella conduciría adelante y Alice la seguiría.

Ya en el carro y conduciendo rumbo a su casa, Bella pensó en lo extraño que había sido todo. Ella no entendía la razón del porque Alice quería ir a su casa, pero tener alguien con quien convivir, hablar, le traía ilusión. En estos años eran raros los momentos que ella hablaba con personas que no fuera su "padre".

Alice por otro lado, seguía el auto de Bella casi inconscientemente. Sabía que había algo y no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Alice sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en la música, sacando los pensamientos de incertidumbre y remplazándolos por las letras optimistas que sonaban de su radio.

Bella estaciono el auto afuera de su casa, y Alice imitándola dejo su Porsche atrás del auto de Bella.

- Quieres algo de tomar – pregunto la castaña, cuando ya estaban cómodas en su casa.

- Solo un vaso de agua – dijo Alice sonriendo. Bella camino hacia la cocina y Alice se dedico a analizar el lugar. Todo parecía normal, salvo el tenso ambiente que estaba latente en la casa. Miro las paredes, las escaleras y lo que alcanzaba a ver desde su lugar, pero no había nada extraño.

- Aquí tienes Alice – dijo Bella. Ella le tendió el vaso y Alice al recibirlo le dio las gracias sonriendo.

Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. Una pensando que iba a decir ahora y rogándole a Dios para que su perspicaz amiga no se diera cuenta de nada y la otra pensando cual sería la mejor manera de empezar con su interrogatorio. Justo cuando Bella estaba comenzando a respirar tranquila, Alice pregunto

- ¿Con quién estás viviendo? – Alice trato de ser lo más suave posible, haciendo una pregunta fácil a su parecer. Pero no todo era así. Esa pregunta tan "fácil" de contestar, para Isabella era decirle el nombre de su más grande tormento y estaba claro que no iba a hacerlo. Pero después de pensarlo, encontró que era estúpido. Alice no tenía de donde conocer a James. Así que no corría peligro… por ahora.

- Eeeh… con James – dijo lo más casual que pudo. Alice estaba tanteando cada reacción y el pronunciar ese nombre le produjo cierta desconfianza

- ¿Es tu novio? – pregunto Alice. Bella se sorprendió ante las conclusiones de Alice, pero rápidamente cambio el tema

- No… Eeeh ¿Qué traes en esas bolsas? – dijo Bella. Alice le sonrió dándole valor y se dijo que dejaría el tema pasar… por ahora.

- Unos vestidos. Hoy iras a cenar a mi casa. Carlisle y Esme estarán encantados de volver a verte y desde ya no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo Alice sonando amigable pero a la vez demandante y si de algo se acordaba Bella, era que nadie nunca jamás le había dicho no a Alice Cullen y como ella no era la excepción, con un suspiro resignado asintió lentamente. Alice prácticamente brinco de felicidad y comenzó a sacar las rendas de las bolsas.

Alice saco el principal, el que ella quería que ocupara Bella, pero cuando se lo mostro, el rostro de Bella cambio de colores. Era hermoso, hermosísimo… pero no podía usarlo. No sin mostrar los moretones que habían en su cuello y parte de sus brazos. Alice sintió y vio la cara de Bella.

- ¿No te gusta? – pregunto Alice decepcionada. Bella viéndole la cara se apuro en decir

- No Alice, está precioso pero… ¿No trajiste otro? – dijo Bella visiblemente incomoda. Alice pasó por alto esto y saco los demás conjuntos. Bella suspiro al ver que los demás no eran tan escotados.

- Este – dijo Bella mostrando un vestido strapless, que tenía unas mangas aparte que podían cubrir la totalidad de sus brazos sin mostrar nada que la comprometiera. Sin embargo a Alice le gusto su elección, aunque aun creía que el vestido azul era perfecto, el conjunto que había escogido no se le vería mal. Le sonrió y le dijo que a las ocho en punto tenía que estar en su casa. Bella le dijo que estaría y Alice le apunto la dirección. La acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo apretado.

Bella vio como salía en su auto y cuando ya no hubo rastro de Alice, entro a su casa con un suspiro, con expectativas sobre lo que esperaba aquella noche. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo.

* * *

Hoola :)

es corto lo se, demasiado mega ultra corto pero prometo tener el proximo capitulo mañana o el martes :)

gracias por los reviews alertas favoritos y demases :) los amo

casi todos estan preguntando por las edades

Edward tiene **25**

Alice & Bella **23**

y se preguntaran... ¿Por que Bella siendo mayor de edad no se larga de esa casa?

bueno la respuesta saldra mas adelante :)

besytos las quiero

_**Ck**amilafanstwilight_


End file.
